


Separation of Children

by orphan_account



Series: Segregation AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Big happy reunion gone so wrong towards the end, Canceled, Gen, Yes bill fucks everything up, are you now worshipping our lord and saviour bill cipher? cuz u better now, characters may be added later, depends on whether or not I can fit them in the plot or whether they truly can help, who knows how deep they'll go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just me posting the series onto archive for others to enjoy. I'll be uploading chapter 2 later, so please hold!</p>
<p>Big thanks to phaisty for letting me write this (atrocity) fascinating idea! I'm glad you're enjoying it too! If you guys wanna know where this wonderful au - dubbed segregation falls - is from, go check out their blog!</p>
<p>Oh, and I am totally ready to put everyone in the ballpit of torture.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me posting the series onto archive for others to enjoy. I'll be uploading chapter 2 later, so please hold!
> 
> Big thanks to phaisty for letting me write this (atrocity) fascinating idea! I'm glad you're enjoying it too! If you guys wanna know where this wonderful au - dubbed segregation falls - is from, go check out their blog!
> 
> Oh, and I am totally ready to put everyone in the ballpit of torture.

Mabel Pines - and Grunkle Stanley, though he was reluctant to say it - had been waiting for this day to come.

Finally she would meet her twin brother, Dipper Pines.

The memories of being told such a mysterious figure being her brother... She hoped he was what her Grunkle had constantly told her.

* * *

 

_"Can this day get any better?!" The birthday girl screamed her usual quote as her grunkle covered his ears._

_Her grunkle would usually laugh and just beam all so proudly towards his grand-nephew, always saying that she always said that. Today was different, she noticed, based on his ever-growing smile._

_“Why, yes it can be!” He shouted happily. “Don’t tell them when you meet them, but I’m going to let you in on a secret.”  
_

_“Secret? Oh, do tell! Does this relate to these people you don’t want me to tell?” Mabel’s grin grew along with Stanley’s. Curiosity came before safety.  
_

_He chuckled before he continued. “While it won’t be today - your thirteenth birthday, in fact - your brother’s coming here! Not only will you be meeting your brother, but also your Grunkle Stanford.”_

_She missed the loath in his voice as he spoke of his twin, as she was in thought of this new information. Stanley thought he had screwed up when there came no immediate response - why him....._

_“B-brother?” She asked, close to finishing the process of downloading the new information. Her grunkle - oh, he looked so happy!  
_

_“Of course, sweetie! I promise I’ll get him to come here, no matter **what**.” The two hooked themselves into a hug before they went into the usual routine of ordering pizza for them and her friends.  
_

_Questions flooded the poor man’s ears as she started asking without break, “What’s his name? How old is he? Who’s this Grunkle Stanford? Why were we separated? Why not now....”_

* * *

 

“Hey, I think I see a hat!” Mabel kept bouncing to and fro, pointing to the mysterious hat that seemed to get bigger the closer it got.

There was a little pause in between before Stan put a hand on the child. “Settle down, kid! If two siblings want to reunite, his sister’s gotta be alive.” Chuckles billowed out between the two as they waited for them to come closer.

_Just a little more..._

The silhouettes they barely saw became more solid as the mysterious duo came closer.

_Just a little more......_

Their voices were now becoming audible.

_Just a little --_

“Whatever you do, Dipper, do  **not give her your true name**.”

Mabel could stop an angry Stanley Pines from attacking someone.

But since she was still slow on the appearance of her twin brother, Dipper Pines, she couldn’t stop the onslaught of her grunkle’s fury on his own twin brother, Stanford Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey the next chapter
> 
> maybe sleep will help
> 
> (i really need to work on sleep)
> 
> Again, big thanks to phaisty!

_Another argument...._  Stanley sighed as the floor grumbled from the heavy movement, voices clearly angry.

Ever since he had punched Stanford, the days had either gone awkward or haywire, with either two sets finding a way to make it that way. Somehow, the arguments led to Man VS Science, as Stanford REALLY didn’t know what to and not to tell Dipper. However, when the younger twins argued, his heart broke. They were to reunite happily, not bicker like their make-shift parents!

So much for that thought.

The banging of the steps woke the two from their stupor, with Mabel being the one to run outside. He picked up, “How dare you say that about Jeff!” before she left his sight. Well, there was something suspicious about that boyfriend, so he had no problem with her brother’s worry.

Dipper tried to follow his sister’s steps, but Stanley blocked the way.

“Kid, what happened up there? I won’t let you go after her unless you tell me,” the grunkle asked his nephew, adding the last before the child would ask him to move.

Of course that stubborn face of Dipper would appear - it always did when he didn’t get to do what he wanted quickly. “I keep telling Mabel she’s dating someone who’s not human, but she won’t listen!”

Stanford’s head perked up at his apprentice’s words.  _Of course the bastard would do that - it’s only the supernatural he cares about._  “Do you have any proof, Dipper?” The man asked excitedly, clambering recklessly to said child.

“Of course, Great Uncle Ford! But I need to get to her before her brain gets taken!” And off Dipper went.

Stanley heard mumbling behind him, and, sure enough, when he turned around his brother was readying a trap.

“For God’s sake, Stanford, stop this goddamn nonsense!” He grabbed his brother’s sweater before a weak punch got him smack in his chest. “....You’re asking for it.”

“Stanley, you don’t understand! What if she gets  _hurt_?”

“You don’t give a damn about her - not like me or Dipper!”

“Of course I do!”

“Then what the hell was that stupid show you put at the beginning!? That bastard’s not here, no where in damn sight - don’t go putting her in the spotlight and thinking that with her crazy ideas that she’s HIM!”

“He could still be out there, Stan, and you know it!”

“Then why the hell has his little yellow nacho-ass body not shown itself here!?”

A loud, shuddering boom ceased their yelling, turning their attention from themselves to the forest. The two ran outside, Stan panicking.  _What did the children get into? What if they’re hurt? What would their parents say if they ever saw their own children almost following their grunkles’ footsteps?_

Both rushed into the forest without a word, taking whatever route they could that could take them quickest to the children.

Stanford kept glancing at his journals as he desperately tried to understand the loud noise. Hopefully Dipper had gotten himself out.

* * *

 

“Could - could you please tell me this again?”

“Sure thing, Grunkle Ford!” Mabel beamed as she told the tale once more. This was the first time he had ever asked her about something, so of course she would be excited!

Dipper and Stanley sat awkwardly together as the child started to tell the story again. Thoughts banged against the two’s heads, though they would not voice them. For Dipper, he questioned whether or not his sister and Grunkle Stanley really did believe in the supernatural now. As for Stanley, he wanted to just crush the children in a big hug - his pride and worry of actually crushing them stopped him from continuing the thought.

“Aaaaaaand then I blowed the little men - I mean gnomes away with the conveniently placed leaf blower!” The girl finished with the brightest, proudest smile she could muster, hoping her grunkle would be impressed with her.

“Interesting....” Stanford muttered as he closed his journal loudly. “I need to look more into this. Dipper! Come along now. We got work to do.”

Mabel looked dejected, her smile’s power slowly flowing away. It didn’t take a genius to know she had been brushed away - not even her brother.

“Er, Great Uncle Ford?” The child asked nervously. “C-could I take a break? For today?"

Said man thought for a while before giving his nephew his response. “Sure, go ahead. Take as much time as you need.”

When Dipper looked at Stanley and Mabel, their faces were beaming at him. They finally got a day to spend time with him! The turn of their heads towards each other told him he was going to have to worry about their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i write so much  
> and then when i post it ends up being shorter than I realized
> 
> why


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, wanting to chuck myself for 1. not posting this sooner & 2\. really having a lazy start and ending.
> 
> And, again, as always, credit goes to phaisty for such a great AU.

The world was a black place for the child.  
  
It could see nothing in its peaceful sleep. Nothing it could do could affect its surroundings.  
  
But someone else can.  
  
The dream world changed as gold slowly crept in. Unknown flames came about and flickered in and out of the dream. A weird shape - possibly a sphere - appeared.  
  
Could fear be felt in the dream world? The child thought it could be possible - or it could be a complete illusion.  
  
But that was not the most important question to be asked.  
  
Who was this —  
  
DO NOT TRUST HIM  
  
HE BRINGS DEATH ALONG HIS TRAIL  
  
MADNESS RUNS WITHIN HIS VEINS  
  
ONCE YOU JOIN, THERE IS NO ESCAPE  
  
FEAR THE ONE-EYED BEAST, CHILD  
  
FLEE!  
  
FLEE!  
  
FLEE!  
  
Whispering voices echoed throughout the world, like ghosts whispering advice.  
  
Maybe it was ghosts. But they didn’t last, as something seemed to suck their noise away.  
  
IRXQG BRX~  
  
“WAKE UP, BRO BRO!”  
  
With a shout Dipper woke up, almost smacking his forehead against hers.  
  
What a wake up call. And all just because of a promise.  
  
Mabel was absolutely stoked on going on a trip into the forest - she would learn of the unknown. No longer would her grunkles try to hide the supernatural, since she had experienced it first-hand the other day. Of course her wonderful ideal world of fantasy got shot out of the sky with that incident, but it didn’t shatter her hopes of an unicorn to see. Her brother had promised it (though his little talk wasn't all that helpful).  
  
Her brother had secretly stayed up looking at the journals, wondering what exactly she could see. The gnomes, whatever the hell that horse monstrosity was, the gremogoblin, and multiple others were marked off. He debated on summoning the demon, but decided against it for all of their sakes.  
  
But now it was morning, and the boy had a perfect spot for them to go to.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST, MABEL!" He screeched. "Don't do that! I almost hurt you!"  
  
She merely waved her hands as moved closer to ruffle his hair. "Aw, bro bro, that's not gonna happen! I know it wouldn't have hurt that much."  
  
Liar.  
  
"Either ways, hurry up and get dressed! We got a busy day ahead of us, and how are we gonna start it if the leader doesn't get up?"  
  
As the girl dashed out to nab another set of clothing, the boy groaned as he stretched. He followed in suit, though he waited patiently for his sister to finish before switching spots.  
  
Out Mabel and Dipper came out, almost identical in their previous day's outfits, and into the kitchen they went. The smell of Stancakes filled them with joy, the idea that the day would be better as it went further. Silence filled the room before the twins had entered, but they ignored and went straight into eating and talking.  
  
At one point Mabel decided it was a contest to see who could eat the maple syrup the longest, to which the Stans feebly vetoed.  
  
By the time breakfast had finished, the table was an absolute mess. Stanley laughed as his brother grumbled about how the family was just like Waddles and cleaned up.  
  
After the man cleaned up the kitchen, the children were instructed to stay in the living room before leaving. In Stanford went to his room, and out he went with basic weapons for them. "Careful with them!" He warned as he pointed out to how each worked. "Pretty sure these aren't up to date, but they'll get you out of trouble. Also, Dipper, try to avoid shooting before talking - don't hurt anymore than you've already have."  
  
A nervous rumble came from Dipper, most likely him trying to state how it was an accident. No matter, it was ignored as the weapons - a crossbow, some funky gun, a long bat, and brass knuckles (a suggestion from Stanley, though towards Mabel when he had suggested such an item) - were stuffed into the bags Stan and Ford had so nicely packed for the two twins. A lecture was given to the two of them before they left:  
  
No trusting any of the monsters - save for Multi-Bear. Don't stray from each other. Try to return before sunset, as the night was a terrifying experience. No shenanigans that might lead to another gnome-like incident.  
  
Most of it was drowned-out safety rules, as how many times was this told to the two of them?  
  
A hug was given before Dipper and Mabel ran off into the forest, excited whispers running between panting as they went farther within.  
  
\---  
  
"Whaaaaat? C'mon Dippeeeer! Let's go see fairies!"  
  
"Mabel, what part of 'dangerous' do you not quite get? They aren't safe enough to be around...."  
  
An exasperated sigh released itself from Mabel. "You said that with the manitaurs, the leprechauns, the pixies, and the elves! The elves, bro bro! How do you say no to even the safest of---"  
  
"Mabel!" The shrill voice of Dipper interrupted the girl. "What part of Great Uncle Ford's lecture did you not understand?! Don't. Trust. Any of these monsters!"  
  
"Then why is this Multi-Bear given an exception?"  
  
"Because we talked to him personally! He could actually interact with us despite, sadly, being a blob of meat! Seriously, Mabel, trust me here."  
  
"Fine fine...." She muttered as they continued the trek further in.  
  
How long had they traveled? How far? When were they going to do actual sight-seeing? Why could they not see even the simplest of monsters? These questions bugged the girl, impatient to see what her brother had to show. In fact, she just wanted to see a unicorn! Why not make it that simple?  
  
Not for Dipper Pines, that's for sure.  
  
Deeper they went, tiredly they traveled, annoying to do so.  
  
Dipper didn't  ever stop once, apparently on a path straight to who knew where. It seemed to glow as the forest grew darker, not a sign of what the planned event in sight. If anything, Mabel wanted to drop dead from the walking and running that day.  
  
Until-  
  
"FINALLY! C'mere, Mabel!" What a shocking change in expression.  
  
In front of the twins was a garden. A garden of crystals illuminated everywhere.  
  
Mabel could do nothing but stare at the surroundings. It was such a beautiful sight, but a curious one at that. "Sooooo, why are we here? What's the catch?" She asked quickly, excitement coursing throughout her.  
  
The other simply shook his head and pointed at an animal deciding to run on in. "Watch the magic, Mabs."  
  
Shocked was an understatement as the shining light made the animal humongous, then smaller when it ran across another. All the girl could do was stare as the transformation came just as fast as it started.  
  
"What do you think?" That was all he could manage before he was tackled into a hug, a look of amazement strewn across her entire face.  
  
"What do you think?!" Mabel yelled happily, her opposite flinching at the loudness. "This is probably the best place I've ever seen!" She broke away from him before continuing and gesturing around her. "Gosh, imagine all of us having a picnic here!"  
  
Chuckles poured from each other, each with a different image of such an event. It was a preposterous idea, as getting one grunkle out of one place was hard enough. (Plus, Grunkle Stanley wanted to stay out of the forest for however long he could.)  
  
"..... You thinking what I’m thinking, Mabes?”  
  
The slow dawning of realization on her, eyes constantly looking between him and her surroundings, her face turning into a devilish grin, made Dipper realized he might’ve brought impending doom on them.  
  
——  
  
The ringing noise of the children’s knocking brought Stanford to light. Of course, his brother was still out, though he was slowly waking up.  
  
Out of consideration, the six-fingered scientist opened the door.  
  
And his shriek was slowly swallowed away.  
  
Which promptly woke Stanley.  
  
That giggling sounded an awful lot like that demon. Best to take some weapon to beat his brother back again.  
  
"Hey kids?" He called out hopefully, knowing that at least they were out there. What condition, he for sure didn't know.  
  
The giggling heightened, and what seemed to be banging on something was heard. So the conman took another step, hoping to punch while seeing the visitors -  
  
And miss?  
  
Something was shining on him. Something was.  
  
And looking up, Stanley realized he had been played.  
  
By his own niece and nephew. Those god-- gosh darn troublemakers.  
  
Turned out the tables had been flipped for him.  
  
Plop! went the man into a glass bottle along with his brother, who was torn between fear and laughter.  
  
Laughter - how long had it been to see it on Stanford’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got two chapters due really, owe you guys that much for waiting so long

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest question right now - do I wanna put Bill Cipher in C. 3, or do I wanna hold?
> 
> The question still lingers.
> 
> Won't get this series done 'till Weirdmaggedon finishes and we're rid of Bill. Dunno how I wanna go with a majority of the chapters. The ending is already thought of, but I don't know whether I should leave on a cliffhanger or go on a sequel.


End file.
